


cee and finny

by clarkelexa



Series: cytherea [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i love sibling relationships, i thought this was so cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkelexa/pseuds/clarkelexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part three of the cytherea series, tells the story of cytherea and finny's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	cee and finny

**Author's Note:**

> i would read the first two of the series first

When Finny was still a baby, Cee would lay in bed with him, tickling his stomach and making him laugh while mom and dad did whatever it was they did to run the village. Aunt Raven would sit in the room with them, working on Finny's crib or fixing a toy Cee had broken. People would come in throughout the day, cooing at Finny and smiling at Cee and it was nice but also kind of weird.

Finny was nine months when he said his first word, Cee, and Cytherea had pumped up her fist triumphantly and had motioned to Aunt Raven who got up from her seat at the table and walked over to the bed and smiled. 'Ma' and 'Da' followed soon after, but the fact that Finny's first word was her name was a major source of pride for Cytherea. (It probably helped that she would watch him everyday and use that time to coach the baby by saying 'Cee' repeatedly until Aunt Raven shushed her.)

Throughout the years when Finny is one and two and Cee is four and five, Finny develops the cute and slightly annoying habit of gripping the back of his sister's shirt and following her everywhere she goes. Cytherea finds it hilarious at first and parades her brother around the village happily. It soon becomes a little frustrating because she can't run and play without hurting him. He continues doing this even when he turns two, and he can walk perfectly fine and balanced on his own. Cee has a soft spot for him, and doesn't cut him off until his third birthday.

Everyone was amused with Finny's habit. Raven would laugh and say that the next thing on her list was to make a camera, solely so she could document this cuteness. Clarke would listen with a severe face when Cee would come to her with her concerns that her brother was developing some kind of attachment disorder and if they didn't stop it now, he would be messed up for life. Clarke's face would crack, though, because it was her FIVE year old saying these things, Jesus.

Bellamy at first agreed with Cee's concern that Finny's attachment was unhealthy, but then he would watch his son gripping his daughter's shirt and giggling into her back as she marched around the village, gripping his hand so he wouldn't fall, and his resolve loosened. He too, found it adorable. 

Jasper would make a game of it and would grip the back of Monty's shirt and the two pairs would have races to see who could go the longest without falling. Cee and Finny would win, of course, because three months into it they were perfectly in sync.

Other inhabitants of their village would look on and admire how similar they looked, how similar they acted. It was strange to them because they were still not quite used to the concept of siblings. Both had crazy brown hair and tanned skin and remarkably good bone structure. While Cee's eyes were a deep blue, Finny's were a warm brown with little specks of green. Cousins were an even stranger concept that they had literally no previous experiences to reference to.

Finny follows Cee into the dropship daily and listens alongside her as Raven lectures them, and then one day Finny sees an old drawing of a bike and decides he wants it. Raven agrees, but, she says, you have to help me make it. So Finny and Cee and Aurora and Lynna spend over a week barely leaving the dropship and when they emerge, they each have a bike. Cee doesn't really ride her's but walks with her hands on Finny's handles because she's afraid he'll fall.

Finny and Cee share the same birth month so when Finny turns seven, Cee turns ten shortly after. They have a joint celebration, like they always do. This is the year Cee takes Finny to the butterflies and tells him the story, the best she knows it, of his namesakes; a boy named Finn and a boy named Wells. Cee doesn't seem to know a lot of details but he's impressed she knows any at all.

When Finny is nine, Raven takes him and Cee to the pond and they teach him how to swim. They have various competitions and rotate teams so one time it's boy versus girl (which Finny thinks is very unfair), big person versus little people, brown eyes versus blue eyes, long hair versus short hair. It get's late and Raven announces they better get back to the village or their parents might banish her, and Raven and Cytherea laugh together.

At ten, Finny notices how the other boys around the village look at his sister and it makes him feel weird. Dad had told Finny once that Cytherea is another name for the Greek goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. Looking at his sister, Finny could believe that. He would glare at any of them whenever they came near her, and would deliberately play with the pocket knife his dad had gotten him.

Octavia had noticed and brought it up with Clarke and the two would laugh about how he similar he was to his father. Lincoln would grumble from besides Octavia, he did not find it as funny.

Finny is eleven the first time his parents bring him and his sister to an alliance meeting with Lexa's Clan. Mom and Cee spend the week with the healer while Finny is trained by the warriors with other grounders his age. He becomes friends with Lexa's nephew named Jackson and the two of them and Cee hang out together when the grownups have meetings. Finny likes these times because Jackson is the same age as Lexa and he is grateful they don't kick him out.

Finny starts spending more and more time at the grounder village, without his parents, and sometimes Lexa comes. She spends lots of time with the healer and getting to know the people of the village but also with him and Jackson. Finny trains hard with the grounder warriors and is aware of the fact that he is good, even among grounder standards.

He's thirteen when sixteen year old Cytherea asks him to train her. He quickly agrees, concluding that it's important his sister knows how to protect herself. He starts with basic self defense and moves on to more complicated moves as she progresses. She's a quick learner, and she can glide through the forest and climb trees unheard in the same manner as a grounder. It is during these times when Cee teaches Finny the grounder language, which she is all but fluent in by now. Finny tells Jackson that he's training his sister and Jackson smiles and gives him a knife to give to her. And Finny kind of knows by now.

She's seventeen and he's fourteen when they both travel back to the village from a stay with the grounders and Cee tells their parents that she's in love with a grounder named Jackson.

He finds her at Aunt Raven's and Raven leaves them alone and he tells her that she should have told him even though he had a feeling anyways. And he tells her that it's stupid for dad to be upset because Jackson's a good guy and it shouldn't matter that he's a grounder, that technically they're all grounders now. He tells dad this too, and hears later from Aunt Raven that dad had apologized.

The next year, Finny gets a girlfriend and her name is Kyra and she's the daughter of dad's friend Miller and mom's friend Harper. Cytherea makes it her personal mission for all of three months to make sure they are never alone together before coming to the conclusion that Finny is grown up and Kyra is a nice girl.

Cee and Jackson get married the year after that and there's a nice ceremony and Finny's the best man and Kyra's his date and he may or may not cry a little bit.

Cytherea sits Finny down one day and tells him her dream of creating peace between neighboring tribes through medical training of their healers. Finny is a warrior and feels sick when he thinks about it but he knows if Cee wants something there's no use arguing because it will probably happen.

So when Cee tells this plan to their parents, Finny, to her shock, announces that he also wants to visit neighboring tribes because he is interested in their different fighting styles and ways of life. Which is partially true. Mostly he is terrified at the prospect of letting his sister and Jackson travel to enemy territory alone. Not that there would really be anything Finny could do if the tribe decided they wanted to kill them- but, it made him feel better, so. It makes their dad feel better too and after their meeting Cee hugs him and kisses him on the cheek and Finny shrugs her off and makes a face.

So a year later Cee walks up to a grounder village with Jackson on one side and Finny on the other and the tribe welcomes them with a feast. Cee spends weeks working with their healer with Jackson as her assistant while Finny gets to know the people of he village and exchange moves with their warriors.

When they stop home in between villages there's always a huge celebration and mom hugs all three of them and cries while dad tries not too. Raven kisses them both on the cheek and shows Cee some technology improvements she's made to help the disabled. The two siblings use this time to play with the children of the village, especially their nieces and nephews (because they have a lot of them).

And if you see Finny tugging on the back of Cee's shirt while she marches around the village, well, don't hold it against him. He has attachment issues.

**Author's Note:**

> hint: i love comments


End file.
